Angels with out Wings
by Midnight Siren
Summary: Main plan for the Ronins and Mia is to hit the books in College but things change when a new enemy hits! plz R
1. It begins

Angels with out Wings ~ chapter one ~ It begins   
By,  
Sugar and Sorceris of Spirit  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sage sat on the swings of Hyko (high~ko) Elementary school. He was volunteering at the school to get closer to a girl he was in love with.   
His eyes watched a slim figure run around the park with the kids. Her unusual silver white hair swirled around her face as her musical laughter rang out. Her sea green eyes danced with mischief and wonder as she played with the kids.   
She stopped and waved him over.   
"C'mon Sage!" She laughed. Sage smiled and stood up picking up one of the kids that ran over to him.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hale poured down as Julia ran down the streets. 'How on earth dose it go from being 90 degree weather to being almost below 30?!' she thought in rage. Her skirt stuck to her legs as she ran with all her might trying to get to her house.   
  
CRASH  
  
Julia sat on the wet floor with hale ripping at her skin. She looked in front of her and there sat a boy with midnight blue hair and blue eyes.   
"Watch it!" she snapped bitterly. "You could hurt someone turning a corner like that!"   
The boy looked at her in pure confusion.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that" He said gathering his books and standing up. He walked away leaving Julia on the floor. 'How rude! He didn't even offer to help me up!'  
"Huh?" She looked up as she felt the hot sun beating down on her back. The gray clouds clearned and the birds started to sing their sweet song or Spring. "That's strange." She pushed herself up and started off again to her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mia sat at her computer desk her hands flying over the keyboard with lightning speed. She looked up from her notes to the computer screen and back. Her blood red hair was pulled up into a loose bun with strands falling out to frame her face. She wore a white tank top with frayed jeans shorts.   
Ryo peeked in and smiled. He hand never seen Mia work this hard. She had started back into collage, which at first surprised the guys, till they found out she was only 19. 'Little Ms. Perfect actually put off working on an assignment!' Ryo thought snickering.   
He walked up behind her and grabbed the sides of her waist. She screamed with a sharp jump almost jerk. She spun around and glared at him.  
"Ryo..." She hissed almost as a warning. Ryo chuckled and spun her back around to face her computer.  
"So you're late on a assignment already?" Mia blushed looking sheepish. "Not that easy as you thought it was huh?"   
"OK! So you were right and I was wrong! So can you leave me be now? I have a lot more to write and this is due tomorrow!" Ryo laughed and walked out of Mia's almost empty room.   
They had all agreed to move into dorms at the collage. Ryo and Cye had been feeling uneasy about the choice because Kento, Cye and himself were all in the East wing while Sage and Rowen were in the south and Mia was in the west wing. Their living arrangement had been put together due to what classes they were taking.   
Ryo got down stairs to see a soaking wet Rowen come through the door.   
"Man what happened to you!? Its not raining is it?" Ryo asked going into the kitchen to get a drink.  
"Well it was haling a few minutes ago, but I don't know what happened," he said with a serious tone. "The weather has been really messed up lately, don't you think?"   
"What are you getting at Rowen?" Ryo asked as he came out and sat on the arm of the sofa. "That the Dynasty is trying to take over the world with strange weather?" Ryo laughed almost choking on his drink. Rowen chuckled and shook his head.   
"I don't know, maybe it's a sign?" Rowen said sitting down laying out his books into 6 different piles.   
"Rowen its just strange weather, its no sweat!" Ryo said going up stairs and into his room. Rowen shook his head and went back to his books.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sage walked down the street with his backpack over his shoulder. He was on his way to meet Kento and Cye at their afternoon class. He smiled at he remember Rebecca's face. The way she moved across the park, the way her hair swayed in the wind, the way her eyes lit up every time she laughed, just the way she was.   
"Sage!" He looked up to see Cye and Kento waving him over. Sage ran over to them and they walked into the collage together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cye walked into the room and couldn't help but chuckle. His lab partner was soaking wet. Water dripped off the ends of her hair and her cloths clung to her every curve.   
"let me guess Allie, the hale got ya?" everyone laughed a bit including his friend.   
"Yeah, it wasn't any fun." She said.  
"Ok class! Lets get started!" everyone took their seats and class started.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Next day ~*~  
  
Mia sat in her seat yawning. She had been up so late trying to finish her paper she had barely gotten any sleep. She rested her head in her hands almost drifting asleep.   
A hand came flying forward smacking her on her back. She bit her bottom lip to stop from screaming. She looked next to her as Julia sat down next to her.  
"Late on you're first paper of the year I see!" Julia said with a laugh.  
"What?" Mia asked in confusion. "I finished my paper what are you talking about?"  
"Then where's you're backpack?" Mia looked down beside her and screamed falling over. She had grabbed Ryo's backpack instead of hers. 'Oh no! I can't have a late paper on the first assignment!' She thought.   
She bolted up and over to the teacher. The teacher looked up at her taking off her glasses.  
"Yes Ms. Koji?"  
"May I go to the restroom?" The teacher nodded. Mia ran back to her seat and grabbed her backpack.  
"Mia where are you going?! Class is about to start!" Julia said looking up at her friend.   
"I'm not gonna have a late paper!" Mia said as she ran out of the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ryo unzipped his backpack and gapped. There was Mia's binder and books along with the paper she had been working on all night. 'How did I mix up mine and her backpack!?' Ryo thought. He ran up to the teacher.   
"Mr. Ferris! Could I please be excused for a moment?" His teacher nodded and Ryo ran out. Right as he went to turn the corner.....  
  
CRASH  
  
Ryo and Mia ran right into each other. Ryo looked up at her.   
"Mia!? How did you get all the way down here!?" Mia held up his back pack huffing and puffing.  
"Here!" Mia shoved the backpack into his hands and grabbed hers. Ryo shook his head and got up. He went back to his class to find it already had started. 'That girl is NEVER going to make it in collage again.' Ryo chuckled to himself and started to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A black cloud formed on top of the collage building taking the figure of a human body. It was nude till red light washed over him. His tiger blue eyes opened and there stood a copy of Ryo in the WildFire armor.   
"I'll finally get you Mia Koji." He said bitterly.  
  
  



	2. One step closer

Angels with out Wings ~ Chapter 2 ~   
By,  
Sugar and Sorceris of Spirit  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julia's head shot up as she felt a strange feeling wash over her. 'What was that?' she thought looking down at her paper. She looked next to her to see Mia sleeping. She giggled and nudged her friend.   
"Umm wha?" Mia asked sitting up.   
"Shhh, not so loud, you were sleeping." Julia giggled at Mia's surprised look. Julia shook her head and got back to work.   
Her stomach twisted as the feeling got stronger. 'Would you just lets us be already!?' She clenched her fists and looked out the window at the once beautiful blue now gray sky. She narrowed her eyes as she saw lightning flicker across the sky.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cye walked into the house and smiled as he plopped down on the sofa. He made a mental note never to pick Allie as a lab partner again. He looked at the clock as the phone rang. He grabbed the phone a pressed it to his ear.   
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Hello! Is Ryo Sanda there?" A cheerful female's voice asked.  
"No he's not, may I take a message?" Cye asked sitting up.  
"No that's ok! I'll try back later." The click of the phone showed Cye she was gone. He turned off the phone and set it down.   
"That was weird, she never called here before." Cye said getting up to take a shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo walked along the sidewalk to the house. He froze on spot as a strange feeling washed over him making him chill to the bone. 'That was weird.' He thought. He started walking again but stopped when he heard some following him. He glanced to the side then to the other side. He swirled around to see no one there.   
"Calm down Ryo, they dynasty isn't back." Ryo said letting gout his breath. He turned around and faced himself.  
"Wrong again WildFire." He brought up his fist and punched Ryo out.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neva stood watching her brother complete his mission. She smirked as Nero brought Ryo over to her.   
"Good job Nero, I'll return to the Dynasty with him while you follow up on your mission." Nero nodded and a white light surrounded him. There he was left in the same cloths as Ryo. Nero disappeared and Neva grinned wider. 'To bad you couldn't be here to see us conquer the world Neri. Traders get killed like everyone else on earth.' Neva disappeared with Ryo's limp body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rowen stood out side on his balcony watching the sun set. He couldn't help think that everyone was acting a little bit different lately. Sage wasn't as flirty with the girls, Cye seemed more out going, Mia was distant, Ryo had been fine till he got home today but now he seemed like a totally different person. For Kento, nothing had really changed for him. 'I wonder if I was right, is the dynasty here?' Rowen thought before he went to bed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ next day ~*~  
  
Mia woke up with the sun in her eyes. 'Sunny already?' She thought as she stretched. She looked over at the clock and screamed. The big red number read 12:20 pm! Her and the others were already suppose to be at the college moving in. She rose an eyebrow when no one came in to see what was wrong. She hopped out of bed and patted barefoot down the stairs. Everything they were taking was gone.   
She smiled as she realized they had moved everything with out waking her. She quickly ran up stairs and changed into a pair of old jeans and a white baggy T-shirt with old sneakers. She grabbed the keys to her jeep and took off.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julia sat next to a creature that didn't look half-human. It had purple fur with long silvery green hair and black eyes. She had a white shirt on with short shorts. She had ears, torn wings and a tail, almost like a dog but the tail had an arrow at the end.   
Julia handed her a cup of tea. The tea splashed out of the cup as the girls/creatures hands shook violently.   
"Nee! You have to calm down!" Julia scolded taking the cup from her and making her drink it. The warm liquid ran down her throat and she changed into a human. She had long curly green hair with silver streaks in it. She had dark purple eyes with golden rings in them. Her purple fur turned into tan skin. She sighed a breath of relief.   
"Thanks Ju-" She screamed before she could finish. Julia grabbed her friend and jumped out of the way. A loud crash was heard as the rolled to a stop on the floor. Julia looked up and gasped.   



	3. History Repeats itself

Angels with out Wings ~ Chapter 3 ~ History repeats it's self  
By,  
Sugar n Sorceris of Spirit  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Mia pulled up at into university parking lot to see Ryo looking up at the 6th floor. Mia smiled and ran up to him.   
"Hey Ryo!" He turned and looked at her. She froze on the spot. His eyes didn't seem the same. He seemed so cold. "Ryo, are you ok?" He smiled and nodded his head.  
"Yeah, I just thought I heard something." Mia smiled and nodded as the other came running up to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
A huge bolt of gold electricity wen speeding by Julia and her friend and smashed through the window. Julia pushed her friend out of the way and got hit by the enemy. Julia smashed into the wall and fell to the floor.   
The enemy stood straight up. Their black cape blew in the wind as the dust settled. They looked up. Red glowing eyes burned into the girls back as she struggled to get up.   
"Traders die like the rest of the people on earth Neri, you should have known." They picked Neri up and threw her out the window. Her high pitch scream rang through the air.   
The enemy walked up and looked down. Neri was hanging onto the edge of the window for dear life. Their enemy removed their hood and there was Neva.   
"Neva." Neri hissed trying to find a place up put her feet so she wouldn't fall.  
"Yes sister, I've came to kill you just like I promised that day you left, you trader." Neva raised her sword above her head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
"Guys look!" Mia screamed and pointed up at the 6th floor. The blast left a huge cloud of smoke and when it settled there was two girls. One hanging on the edge for life and the other holding a sword above her. 'Oh no! That's Julia's dorm!' Mia thought frightened.   
"Who is that?!" Cye gasped.   
"I don't know but that's Julia's apartment!" Mia swirled around to face the guys. "You have to help her!" Rowen nodded and looked around. 'Now of never!'   
Armor of Strata Tou Chi!  
He changed into his armor and took off flying. (AN: Sugar: so we added a few lil thingys here n there! Hehe) Mia followed Rowen then looked at the guys to see them looking at Rowen to. 'There has to be some how to help.' Mia bit her bottom lip then took off running into the university.   
"Mia!" Sage yelled as Cye, Kento and himself took off running after her. Ryo just stood there and smirked. 'We'll be rid of her soon.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Julia slowly pushed herself up and shook her head to get her sight back. 'Wha?' she looked over to the window and saw Neva standing over Neri with her sword. "NO!" Julia tackled Neva to the floor knocking her sword out of her hand.   
"You brat!" Neva punched Julia and she fell to the side. She pushed herself up as Neva stood up and went to grabbed her sword.   
"No way Neva!" Julia swiped Neva's feet out from under her and jumped up into a fighting position. 'How did I know her name?!?' Julia thought to her self. 'And when did I learn how to fight!?' Neva stood up and glared at Julia.   
"Hold it right there lady!" Neva spun around and was hit in the face.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Mia stumbled up the stairs almost tripping over herself. 'Damn you Julia! Why did you have to live on the 6th floor!?' Mia thought running as fast as she could with the guys two flights of stairs behind her. She hit the 5th floor and people started to flood out.   
Rebecca grabbed onto Mia's arm.   
"Mia you can't go up there! There's a monster!" Mia ripped free from her grasp.  
"Julia's in trouble! I'm not letting her get hurt!" Mia yelled pushing her way through the students.   
Rebecca stood there as people pushed pasted her. 'She has courage, I wonder...'  
"Rebecca!" She looked back to see Sage calling to her. "What are you doing get out of here!" Rebecca nodded and started to run down the stairs. She stopped and grabbed onto Sage's arm.  
"Sage you can't go up there two, I'd be to worried about you and Mia!" Sage looked into her eyes that were watery. Sage smiled at her.  
"Don't worry I'll come back with Mia safe!" Sage called as Kento pulled him up the stairs. Rebecca started back down the stairs. 'There's something about those 4.' Rebecca thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~ Angel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Neva stood up wiping away the green blood that came from her mouth. There stood Rowen holding Neri with one arm.   
"You foolish Ronin!" Neva hissed and held out her hand. Her sword returned to her and she held it out.   
Julia got up and ran over to them. She took Neri from Rowen and headed for the door. She screamed and jumped back as a huge piece of metal fell in front of her.   
"No one gets out of here a live." Neva said bitterly.   
"That's what you think!"  
Arrow Shock Wave!  
Neva spun her sword around and it sucked up the energy. Rowen gritted his teeth as she did so.   
Julia looked at the metal as she heard pounding on the other side.   
"JULIA!!" Julia felt her heart skip a beat as she heard Mia's voice.   
"Mia! She has us trapped!" Julia screamed back. Neri looked in horror as the Ronin or Strata lost to her sister. 'Please don't lose!'   
"Stand back!" Mia called. Julia pulled Neri toward the other side of the room. With one huge crash the metal came down almost landing on top of Rowen and Neva. Neva disappeared and Rowen jumped out of the way. Neva reappeared next to Neri.   
** Neva not Neri, Julia! We'll be able to see if Mia's the one!** Nero's voice rang in Neva's head. Neva grabbed Julia and flipped away from everyone.   
"Noo!" Mia screamed. A bright light shown on Mia's forehead and blinded everyone in the room. It washed over Neva and she screamed. She disappeared before it got all the way to her. After the light cleared Mia fainted into Kento's arms. Rowen helped up Neri and Cye helped up Julia.   
Her eyes were wet with tears as she saw Mia's limp body. 'Oh my god! Please let her be ok!' she prayed as tears streamed down her cheeks. 'Its all happening again!'  



End file.
